The little Vampire
by Desteny star
Summary: Renessme is a young vampire living a life of luxury with her mother Isabella, her father Edward and the rest of her family. But what happens when she falls in love with werewolf Jacob Black. What will she do to be with him?. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay...this is my first fan fiction about twilight..my first crossover with twilight. I was reading twiling and the little mermaid, suddenly this story came into my head. **

**If you don't like it...welll you don't have to read it. Please be nice, its my first twilight story.**

**Its about Renessmee, daughter of Isabella and Edward. She lives a happy yet lonely life one a mansion hidden in a forrest. One day she saves and falls in love with werewolf Jacob **

**Black. Since that day Renessmee can't imagine her eternal life withouth him, she is willing to do anything to be with him. Even the unthinkable.**

**Ps: Remember to review the story.  
**

**The beginning: **

Hidden away..In a large forest was a mansion, nobody had ever seen the mansion since the large forest was mostly owned by a family called The Cullens.

The family seemed to live in luxury, they had a huge mansion, many fine cars and just about anything.

Inside the house the Cullen family consisted of nine people.

Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen, Isabella Cullen and finally Renessmee Cullen.

The story starts with them...but its not about them...its about Renessme...daughter of Edward and Isabella.

Renessme was the youngest and prettiest of the Cullens.

With that comes another detail of the family..their vampires...she was a vampire which meant she lived forever, but sometimes living forever had its disadvantages.

"Renessme...time for your piano and voice lessons" Renessme heard her mother say.

Renessme sighted..she didn't feel like taking her lessons today, maybe she could tell her mother about that.

After brushing her curly light brown hair she went down stairs where she saw her mother impatiently waiting for her in the living room.

Getting up from the piano she told Renessme

"Renessme..your late..your always late for your lessons" she scold then she soften her voice when she asked

"Is there something wrong?",

"Nothing mother..I just don't feel like to play the piano or sing" explained Renessme.

Walking closer to her Isabella looked worried to her daughter and asked

"Why is that?",

"What good is it to know how to play if nobody is there to listen?" said Renessme, Isabella laugh and said

"Is that all about?..don't worry hows about after our afternoon hunt we gather on the living room and we listen to you play and sing to your hearts content?" suggested Isabella, sighting

this wasn't what Renessme meant to say but she smiled and nodded any way, glad she knew how to lie as good as her father.

Nodding Renessmee left, she ran outside and traveld through the woods at the speed of the wind.

Running always liberated her mind.

The truth was that she felt lonely..true she had her family, but they always treated her like a baby.

She is eighteen, but they never let her leave their grounds..they leave her most of the time locked inside of that big old mansion, she can't take it...if she has to live like that for the rest of

her life she will go insane.

She'd rather die...for good than live that kind of life..what good is it to live forever if you don't get to live at all.

"Hey there nice of mine, how is your eternal life going so far?" asked a voice.

Looking next to her she saw it was uncle Jasper with her Aunt Alice,

"Its..well same old same old" said Renessme,

"Renessme..why would you lie to your own mother?" asked Alice,

"I didn't lie" lied Renessme,

"You might fool your mother but I know the signs that show that your lying" said Alice then added

"Tell us what is wrong", sighting Renessme said

"I just feel lonely...I feel that something is missing..and I know I am not going to find it being cooped up inside that mansion",

"It would help if you told us what it is" said Jasper,

"That's the thing...I don't know whats missing" admitted Renessmee.

Stopping she made a turn,

"Renessmee...you can't be in there...its not our property..its forbidden..RENESSME!" she heard Jasper and Alice shout..

She knew she was going into somebody elses territory..but she didn't care..at least she would get some privacy from her nosy Uncles and Aunts.

She ran deeper into the forest then she stopped..just in time..there was a huge cliff.

Looking she saw thunder clouds gathering..in Forks there was a 97.99 percent chance of raining than any other place in the world.

Glancing down she saw a small boat..or atleast it looked small from the distance and height where she was looking.

Wanting to get a closer look she jumped off the cliff and into the water..she was a vampire..she didn't need breath..she didn't feel cold or pain..why should she worry?

Reaching the water Renessme sunk down...once there she began to swim towards the boat to get a closer look.

As she got closer the boat was big...but not big enough for more than five people...it looked more like a sail boat.

Reaching it she found a small opening, peeking she saw three people in it,

"Nice going Brady..you really do know how to pick the loveliest days to go sailing" said a man to another,

"Hey it wasn't like this back home Collin!" snapped Brady at him,

"Cut it out you two" snapped a third to them,

"He started it Jacob!" they shouted.

As soon as Renessme's eyes were set on Jacob's she couldn't take her eyes off him...she felt herself smile as she looked at him.

It was impossible to describe what she was feeling, she always knew there was something else that she wanted in life...but never has she though that it would be a man.

She has seen plenty...but this person..Jacob was special...something about him, she didn't knew.

"Wait a minute!" she heard Collin shout,

"What is it now?" asked Jacob, Colling took a pause and said

"I smell a vampire", what he said made Renessme blood run cold...she didn't have any..but still how did he knew she was there?.

"I don't smell anything" said Jacob,

"I guess all the sea water has gotten into your head Collin" joked Brady, Collin growled angrily.

Renessme sighted in relief,

"That's it..this day is not a day for sailing, better pack up and leave" said Jacob,

"Come on, can't we stay for one more hour" whined Brady,

"Ya right with our luck wil-", a thunder interrupted them.

The next thing they knew they were in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Renessme let go of the boat, sunk underwater, she watched the terror unfold in front of her.

Jacob pulled fiercely at ropes and pulled at knotted ties. He was not going to let the boat capsize. Not if he could help it.

"Collin! Brandy!, grab that rope!" Jacob yelled at his Collin who stood at the Captain's wheel, holding it so tight his figures looked as ghostly as his face.

Brandy was busy pulling the sail, trying to keep it from breaking away cause of the strong winds.

When they heard Jacob's yell, they gave him a blank stare as if neither one of them hear him correctly.

"There! Grab that rope!" Jacob repeated.

After another shocked second, Brandy left the sail and ran as quickly as the slippery deck would allow him to and took hold of the rope opposite Jacob's.

"Pull on three!" Jacob called over the wind. Brandy nod, Eric counted, "One…two…thr-"

Renessme watched as the boat leaned too far on its left side and its weight dragged it under.

Sails snapped, loose objects bobbed to the top of the water as the heavier ones dropped further under until they couldn't be seen.

Renessme shot forward when she saw a figures of both Collin and Brandy pushing towards the surface.

But..where was Jacob?

Renessme broke to the surface of the water, only to feel the hard patter of rain against her face.

She shielded her face and began to swim around looking for Jacob.

Fearing the worst Renessme dove back into the sea and into the wreckage of the boat. She searched thoroughly, around, over, and inside broken slivers that were only moments ago that beautiful sail boat.

Jacob was no where to be seen.

Renessme began to swim lower. Maybe he's further down, she thought. Maybe he's already begun to sink!

She was nearly surrounded in the darkness of the oceans depths when a quick flash of something caught her eye.

A rope was attached, on one end, to the heavy end of a broken sail. And on the other end was Jacob. His arm was wrapped around the rope, his body motionless as he was dragged further under. Soon the darkness swallowed him.

Renessme didn't remember swimming after him, but she did remember the flash of his necklace leading her, like Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs in that small story novel that her parents used to read to her.

She felt him before she saw him.

Blindly, Renessme reached for the rope's grip on Jacob's arm. She pulled with all her might, the rope snapped.

The weight of the sail falling was heavy.

Renessme was amazed that Jacob...for being a human..his arm hadn't broken off.

Grabbing him by the waist Renessme began to swim to the surface where Jacob would be safe.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the story...I hope I did a good job on it.**

**Remember to review once done reading.  
**

**In love with the enemy:**

Jacob moaned as he opened his eyes...placing his hand on his forehead he didn't remember much about what had happened.

He remember sinking...it was rather embarrassing cause he is a shifter..he could have simply broke the rope and swim away, but he didn't have time.

The next thing he knew something...somebody helped him.

He didn't get to see her...or smell her, he only knew it was a her cause he heard her.

She had a pretty voice.

Looking around he found himself alone, but where was she?

**Meanwhile:**

Renessme ran, she took a skip and a jump, laughing, never in her life have she been soo happy.

She ran into Emmett,

"Emmett" she said happily as she hugged her uncle, looking Rosalie looked and asked

"Renessme...what's wrong?...why do you smell like a wet dog?",

"Rosalie...I finally found it, I finally found it"Renessme said happily,

"You found what?" asked Emmett confused,

"I found love!, its a boy, somewhere about my age, he has this gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, his skin is a pretty tan color" said Renessme dreamly, in her hands she held a necklace..the

strand was a simple leather strap, it had a pendant on it.

"What is his name?" asked Rosalie trying hard to hold her breath,

"Its Jacob, this belong to him" said Renessme as she showed them the necklace.

They looked at her like she had grown three heads,

"Renessme...you couldn't have" said Rosalie in horror, Renessme's smile melted off her face

"What do you mean?" she asked, sighting Emmett said

"Jacob..he is a werewolf".

Renessme froze

"Werewolf" she echoed, Rosalie nodded and said softly

"Renessme...if he sees you he will kill you, they hate vampires", Renessme looked down thinking,

"We need to tell Isabella and Edward" said Emmett.

Hearing it Renessme panicked

"No..you guys can't..if they find out I will be locked away for life" she shouted,

"But" complained Emmett,

"Please" begged Renessme with her big old eyes.

Emmett..he is her caretaker, her body guard, ect.

But he always treats Renessme like a little girl, but she is not.

"Fine..but don't do anything stupid" said Emmett,

"Thank you" said Renessme as she hugged her uncle again, this time he had taken her side..he never takes her side.

_A month later:_

Renessme...she couldn't believe what her Aunts and Uncles have told her.

So she spied on Jacob and the "Werewolves" carefully..true Jacob was a werewolf, but he wasn't like her family had described her.

He wasn't a cruel, heartless creature...he was kind, gentle...

The more she learned of Jacob the more Renessme fell in love with him...love..something she has been waiting for a long time.

She needed to be as close as she was to him when she saved him.

In her room Renessme brainstormed, trying to find a way to be with him, that won't involve him trying to kill her or hate her.

Suddenly the door in her room opened, looking Renessme saw it was her father.

But that wasn't the only thing she noticed..he was mad...Renessme sighted, her guess Emmett told him what had happened.

"How dare you disobey me? Deliberately no less!" Began Edward angrily.

He stood stiffly, back arched, eyes hardened, and his temper boiling.

His daughter, blessed with the highest ranking beauty, mirrored his posture from the middle of the the room, her nose upturned and her brown eyes seemed colder than the

Artic Ocean.

To any naïve onlooker she would've seemed just as furious, just as stubborn as the Edward did. But to those who knew Renessme, truly, deeply knew her, they would notice

the nervous way she moved her hand as her father yelled at her.

Renessme was afraid of her father's temper. It had damaged many rooms in the past. Her room need not be another. Ariel had no desire to have the cealing fall onto her. Now

on her father…that she wouldn't mind. He was being hideously infuriating.

"Daddy, I explained that-"

"Don't you DADDY me! Young lady you have crossed. The. Line!"

"But-"

"ENOUGH!"

"DA-"

"NO!"

Renessme notched her chin an inch higher. "You're not being reasonable."

It didn't seem possible, but Edward's face reddened, his veins pulsed at his neck_. _

"Being reasonable is not something I have to take into consideration, is it now? Especially when it comes to you, my dear, who, until this moment, I had neither heard the

word reasonable drip from your mouth nor show in your actions.",

"How anyone could be reasonable with you, I cannot begin to fathom!",

"That is quite enough, Renessme. I get that you are…disenchanted by your life. Do I understand it? No. But I get it. You want something you can't have, just as any child your

age does-"

"I am not a child." Renessme murmured.

Something she can't have? , but she had saved someone! A life! Who knows what could have happened to Jacob if he'd been left alone. Yet the only thing Edward

could see was that she deliberately broke a rule and left their territory, but she had saved a life.

Thinking that, Ariel felt a pang in her chest. Jacob was a werewolf..he would never be with a vampire.

Something she can't have?

They were talking as if she had planned to be a werewolf, as if she was looking to be them. That could never happen… if she could actually turn into a werewolf.

It sounded too good to be true.

"Now..as your punishment you are to stay inside of the mansion, no more leaving, you will stay in this room, only leave when we are hunting, is that clear?" shouted Edward,

"Father you can't do this to me!" screamed Renessme, Edward left and she heard the door lock itself up,

"I hate you!" Renessme shouted before dropping herself on her bed to cry.

She couldn't believe it...her own father...how could he be soo cruel.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

**Solution: Deal with a witch.**

Renessme gathered her clothing, she wasn't going to stay inside of her home to watch her eternal life go by without her.

Getting once her stuff was gathered stuff she opened the window and climbed down of her home.

Where she could go she couldn't care less.

But what mattered was which way she took, she couldn't go to the Push, there were werewolves there...she couldn't go through the main road, her family would surely find

her...the best way to go would be through the hickory forest, her family avoids going there.

Why?, cause its a witch territory.. that is how the rumor goes.

The rumors said that she or he was powerful, powerful enough to do anything, from bring a dead person back to life or make the season change..or so the rumor says.

Renessme didn't care if there was really a witch or not if her family won't search for her there then she will go through that forest.

Renessme began to run north to the Hickory forest.

Getting to the forest Renessme felt the change of atmosphere, it was somewhat heavier yet it didn't bother her.

It was dark, it looked like somebody had turned off the sun.

No sooner than Renessme walked a few miles in she noticed a glow a few miles away in front of her...a fire?

Something inside of her was telling her...shouting at her to leave, but the glow...something it kept calling to her, pulling her towards it like a moth is attracted to light.

Getting there she saw it was a fire, but what was a fire doing in the middle of a forest?.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY!" a voice demanded startling Renessme, not because she was scared, it was because she didn't hear anybody coming.

Suddenly it seemed that the tree's came to life, the roots wrap around Renessme's legs, arms and body keeping her in place.

A woman approached her, she was about fourty or so, her skin was pale, black hair, her eyes were a dark blue, she wore a black skirt, white shirt, brown vest and boots.

"Well?" she demanded, Renessme found herself unable to speak, sighting the lady placed her hand on Renessme's forehead,

"mmmmmm, your name is Renessme...ahhhh I see why you came here" the lady said, waving her hand Renessme found herself free, the roots went back to where they were.

Renessme looked surprised..nothing could surprise her but this did,

"A costumer..I haven't had one in days" said the lady,

"Costumer?" asked Renessme,

"I am a witch, my name is Levia, I can help grant your wish" explained the lady,

"Wish?" asked Renessme, Levia nodded

"Don't you want to be with your love...Jacob was it?".

That immediately hit Renessme

"Yes but-",

"No problem, we can solve that problem as fast as you can say Heavens to Betsy" said Levia as she took Renessme by her hand and brought her closer to the fire.

"Now I have three solutions to your problem..but you can only pick one" said Levia, Renessme nodded,

"I can turn Jacob into a vampire then you can have your chance to woo him" said Levia.

Renessme though it was tempting but

"I don't think that is a good idea...I want him to be with me like that, but I wouldn't do that to him" Renessme said, Levia nodded understanding then said

"Okay, the next option is for me to use a love potion on him, that way he will love you and won't hate the fact that your a vampire", Renessme liked that, but she felt that Levia was

leaving something out,

"But?" asked Renessme, Levia looked nervously and said

"Welll I personally don't think its a good idea...the love potion doesn't do real love..just gives the person a deep obsession for the other", Renessme shook her head, she wanted Jacob to

truly love her...not fake love,

"The last option is up to you...I will turn you into a werewolf so you can be with Jacob".

Renessme though about the last one...true she loved Jacob, but was he worth giving up what she is? and was it really possible?,

"Is that possible?" asked Renessme,

"Of course it is, I am a witch of course" said Levia smiling.

Renessme didn't knew what to do..the last option was the best to take but that meant that she would not only give up what she is but her family too, she would never be able to see

them again.

Levia seemed to have sensed it since she said

"Think about it Renessme..I think its the best option, your family always treated you like a child, they lock you up, if you choose this then you can get your freedom, your family will never

think about looking for you in their territory, its a win win option",

"Your right" said Renessme as she remember how her father treated her..their argument.

"Is it that the option you want to take?" asked Levia,

"Yes" said Renessme.

Levia took off her bag, opening it she put a pot on the fire, began to throw spices and herbs in it,

"I feel I must warn you that the transformation will be very painful and when your reach your form you will suffer illness for three days, it will feel as if you were slowly dying" Levia warned,

Renessme nodded silently,

"Once you give up your vampire self there will be no turning back" Levia warned,

"Okay" said Renessme, she was willing to do it.

Once done brewing Levia dip a ladle into the pot, gave the ladle to Renessme,

"One more thing..you have a month to win your love over, he has to say that he loves you and mean it, if you don't you will turn into nothing but ashes in the wind" Levia said.

Renessme nodded, taking the ladle she drank down the content before she could even have second thought's.

"Oh..almost forgot, I require a payment..so I will be taking a part of you as my payment" said Levia, Renessme chocked, at first she though it was the shock of what Levia said but it was

something else.

Inside of Renessme she felt an awful pain, something was hitting on her chest extremely hard to the point the though something was trying to come out of her.

Then a warm sensation began to spread around her body, slowly that warm sensation turned boiling hot, it felt like her body was set on fire.

Renessme screamed in pain, looking at her hands she saw her skin peeling, it was a horrible feeling.

She was dying, she was sure of it, with that in mind the world around her began to grow dark, the last thing she remember was Levia saying

"Don't worry about getting to your lover..I will take care of that".

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**Seeing you again.**

Darkness, it was all what Renessme saw.

She couldn't understand what was happening, in her mind she though of the worst things Levia could do to her..what would happen if Levia had blinded her?..or if the witch cheated on

her part of the deal?, thinking about it made tears come to Renessme's eyes.

A cold feeling spread around her body, along with it she felt a little bit of pain..there were many sensations which were new to her.

Opening her eyes a bit she was blinded because of the brightness of the sun.

Slowly Renessme tried again, once fully opened they began to adjust to the light.

As soon as her sight adjusted her hearing too adjusted..she heard waves crashing..was she in a beach?

Getting into a sitting position Renessme felt the warm sand, looking up ahead she saw she was in a beach..not just any beach, The push.

At first Renessme began to fear for her immortal life..sooner or later the werewolves would know she was there and they would come and try and kill her...unless.

Bringing her hand up to see, what she saw made a smile come to her face.

Her skin was not the gray color she knew..it was a lovely ivory color..it didn't glow which meant...Renessme wasn't a vampire any more.

Smiling Renessme stood up, her legs wobbled, she tried to take a step only to find herself hitting face first on the sand.

Getting up Renessme wiped the sand away from her face, spitted out some sand which had entered into her mouth, looking down she saw she wore no clothes..what happened to her

clothes?

Getting up again Renessme made it all the way to a rock which was a few feet away there she began to feel weird.

She felt extremely hot...boiling hot, maybe it was because she had been under the sun too much, she also felt tired, sleepy tired.

Leaning against the rock Renessme began to take slow deep breaths, before sitting down and laying her head against the rock...a few minutes passed and she fell asleep...another new

sensation she had never felt or done before.

* * *

_Later:_

Jacob made his way down to the Push..he hadn't been there for a while since what had happened.

But something was telling him that today was a good day to go there.

Reaching the Push he walked around..just enjoying the sun and the ocean breeze.

Up ahead he saw a small shine..what was that?

Jacob ran to its source..

He stopped dead at his tracks, a few feet in front was a girl.

She was leaning her head against a rock, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

Running Jacob got next to her, getting down to her level he took off his shirt and used it to cover her, running his hand through her hair he saw her flinch.

"Its okay...your safe" he coaxed.

Apparently it worked, she relaxed, turned her head towards him as if trying to find who was making the sound.

* * *

Pain...heat...heaviness.

Those were the things Renessme felt as she began to recover her consciousness.

"Its okay..your safe" she heard...was it possible? could it be Jacob?

Renessme turned her head towards the sound..opening her tired eyes she caught a glimpse of her love,

"Jacob" Renessme though weakly as she smiled at him.

"Hey..you okay?" he asked as he gently stroke her hair, Renessme opened her mouth to try and answer..her lips moved, but no sound came out.

Jacob looked worried at her

"What is wrong?", Renessme looked..as she did she felt sick again, closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

She felt Jacob gently pick her up and carry her.

Renessme buried her head on his chest...it was warm, she also heard his heart beat...it was a beautiful noise to hear.

Sooth by the sound of his heart Renessme let herself dream..dream of the new life she would lead from now on, no more father, no more being locked up, just freedom next to the person

whom she loves.

"Levia...thank you, you have given me the greatest gift I could have ever received" though Renessme.

* * *

Jacob looked as the girl fell unconscious again, it was obvious she needed help.

Carefully he carried her back to where his clan is...hopefully she will get the help she needs.

But a few questions remain...who is she?..how did she got in the state she is now?

Those questions will have to wait.

**To be continued...**


End file.
